A mobile station user can dial a predetermined number, such as a customer service number, to reach an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system which may provide one or more selected items of information to the user, or route the call to a call center per the user's request. Once the call reaches the call center, an agent speaks to the customer to resolve her need.
The IVR system interacts with the user, by collecting user inputs entered using a telephone keypad and responding with voice. For example, when the user dials a customer service number, the IVR system greets the user with audio content and guides her using audio step-by-step instructions providing the user with available choices, such as press 1 for hearing your balance, press 2 for bill information, etc. When the user presses a selected key, the IVR responds with an audio response based on the pressed key.
A first time caller has to listen to the entire audio instructions to make a decision on the next course of action—whether to press a certain key to obtain desired information, press 0 to speak with a representative or hang up the phone. Because callers are often impatient and do not want to listen to the entire IVR menu, they often choose to speak to a customer representative directly even though their needs can be achieved using the IVR only.
The problem lies in the fact that voice alone is not sufficient to convince the customers that their needs can be served through an IVR menu. For example, responding to an IVR menu requires a caller to listen to the instructions carefully, sometimes listen to all options, remember the options and then hit the key that is most appropriate. Further, callers may get confused whether to choose one or the other option to achieve their need. In addition, non-native speakers or people with some hearing deficiencies may find it difficult to follow the system generated voice instructions.
Hence, the need exists for a technique to handle issues that could arise when a mobile station user interacts with the IVR system. In particular, there is a need to provide a mobile station with a mechanism that would make it easier to use an interactive response system and reduce the number of calls routed to a live agent.
Moreover, when a user of the mobile station dials a number pre-set for providing an account related service, such as providing account balance, payment, minute or data usage information, a short message service (SMS) message may be sent to the mobile station with requested information. However, this procedure requires the user to perform several steps before the information can be obtained. The user has to listen to a voice response, accept the SMS message, go to the Inbox and read the message. Moreover, as discussed above, if the user dials a customer service number, she also needs to perform several steps until a required service can be obtained.
Therefore, the need exists for a technique that would provide the user with a requested service directly upon dialing the service requesting number, without requiring additional steps.